


These Moments

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony loves these moments ...





	These Moments

It was late in the evening. Tony and Gibbs had made love.  
Tony loved these moments after the sex. He loved the moments when Gibbs pulled him into his arms. He loved it when their heartbeats slowly calmed down. He loved it when they cuddled and kissed after the sex. Yes, he loved all of these moments. He enjoyed them every time.

Gibbs smiled at him and dug his hand into his hair.

Tony smiled as well. He knew that now would come his favorite moment after sex. 

“I love you, Tony.”

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with this one, but maybe someone likes it a little bit. ;-)


End file.
